


The other side of the wall

by JustTheUsualPessimistVirgo



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: First Time, Gay Sex, M/M, Masturbation, Smut, blowjob
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2020-09-26 07:48:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 18,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20386198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustTheUsualPessimistVirgo/pseuds/JustTheUsualPessimistVirgo
Summary: One summer night, Mingyu heard his bestfriend’s brother, the super a-loof and quiet Wonwoo having sex with a guy in his room.





	1. How it has been...

**Author's Note:**

> It’s my very first work so please feel free to comment. ☺️ I still don’t know why I came up with this idea but I am very much glad to share it with you guys. 💕

How it has been..

Wonwoo although only 3 years older than his brother Chan and a year than Mingyu have never been really close to the two due to his a-loof and quiet personality. 

Chan and Mingyu on the other hand have been inseparable ever since the latter moved houses only 3 blocks away from them 4 years ago. The two clicked right away and became best friends ever since. 

There isn’t a day Mingyu not visited the brothers home. Sleeping over and staying for dinner have been a regular set up for them, its the same as to Mingyu’s house. 

Although there are times when they would be asking for Wonwoo’s help on a certain project, there have been really no interaction between the two rather than a simple hi or hello and a nod.

It didn’t really bothered Mingyu for all he only cared about is his best friend but it all change one night in summer before him and Chan would start college. 

The bestfriends have been enjoying their vacation lounging around and playing video games inside Chan’s room when all of a sudden one of their controllers broke.

“Yah! What happened?! Why can’t I control my character? Is this broken?” Mingyu whined. After throwing the controller on the bed. 

“Hey, we have a spare controller on the storage room. Will you get it while I get some soda?” Chan said.

“Sure. On one of those boxes behind the door right?”

“Yeah, be careful with the door my brother has a visitor in his room you know how he didn’t want any noise when they’re studying. I don’t even know why he is taking taking that class right now.” 

“Okay” Mingyu said while walking out of the door.

The storage room is really a small room located in between Wonwoo and Chan’s room. No one can use it as a bedroom since it is really small and narrow, the family just used it for storage. 

While digging into the boxes looking for the spare controller Mingyu heard unusual sounds coming from the side of Wonwoo’s room though he didn’t mind them thinking that Wonwoo might be fixing one of his posters on the wall. He was about to leave the room when there’s another thump in the wall. 

Mingyu being the usual curious puppy he is, leaned more so his ear is pressed on the wall. At first, he really can’t hear anything when all of a sudden there are thumping sounds again.


	2. What happened...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are very much appreciated guys! Thank you and enjoy! 😏

What happened.. 

Upon hearing the unusual noise Mingyu pressed his ear further on the wall. At first, he really can’t hear anything when all of a sudden the noise were back.

“Huh?” Mingyu pressed he’s ear more.

‘Thump! Thump! Thump!’

‘Hmmmm...  
Ahhhh.. Ah! Ah! Ah! Shit! Wonwoo, your so fucking hot right now!’

Upon realizing what he’s hearing Mingyu’s ears and face went hot and red. He know he must stop eavesdropping and just get the fucking controller and go straight back to his best friends room. However, Mingyu’s ear seemed to be glued on the wall that he can’t get himself out of there. 

The couple on the other side of the wall seemed to get more louder as minutes passed and Mingyu is starting to get hard inside his basketball shorts. 

‘Hmmmpgh! Ahhh.. Fuck! Faster!’

Mingyu knows it’s Wonwoo he’s hearing now. How can he not recognize that deep voice he’s always jealous of. His voice is deep but Wonwoo’s on another level. He didn’t know until now that the voice he secretly wished to have will actually turn him on. 

The thumping and moaning on the otherside of the wall is now frantic. Mingyu can feel that he is fully hard and leaking. He was not aware that he have been palming himself while listening and was about to reach inside his shorts when—

“Hey! What took you so long?” 

Mingyu freezed.

“What are you doing?” His friend asked again.

Mingyu gulps as he slowly turn his head towards his friend now standing on the door. Luckily, he was still holding the controller. 

“Hmgh! Nothing.” Mingyu coughed.

“I just thought I heard something here.” He continued, as he waved the controller in front of his friend’s face to avoid him from looking down his crotch.

Mingyu then rush pass his friend as he hand him the controller. 

He was surprised when he walks pass the doorway at the same time as Wonwoo walking out of his room. Looking like the usual himself. Calm and silent. Like there’s nothing going on inside his room just a while ago.

On the other hand. Mingyu looking flustered and sweaty went straight to the bathroom shouting to his friend.

“Set up the game! Let me just use the bathroom I think I ate something bad.”

“What happened to him?” Wonwoo asked.

“I don’t know. Maybe it’s the pizza.” Chan countered. 

Inside the bathroom Mingyu tried to steady his breathing as he wash his face and neck with cold water. But that didn’t seem enough to compose himself cause he was still rock hard and now throbbing. 

“Shit!” Mingyu cursed as he looked himself in the mirror. He knew well that Chan is really not the most patient person he knows and that any moment now he will knock and ask him to come out. 

So, as fastly as he could he pulled his shorts down with his underwear and stroke himself to get off while recalling the deep voice he heard a while ago. One hand on his cock stroking himself vigorously while the other on his mouth trying to muffle his moans and grunts. 

And as expected, he didn’t last long. He came in his hand and all over the toilet. After a few deep breaths he cleaned his mess right away and washed his hands.

As he opened the bathroom door he saw Wonwoo standing outside waiting for his turn. Looking at him with unreadable expression on his face. He run straight to his bestfriend’s room and closed the door. 

‘Has he been there all the time? Did he heared me?’ Mingyu internally freaked out while trying to settle down on the bed.

While playing, Mingyu can’t get out of his head what happened earlier. He remembered hearing a dude’s voice aside from Wonwoo’s but he can’t be sure enough although there are no rumors or sign that Wonwoo’s into guys they never heard anything about a girlfriend as well. So he decided to pry a little.

“Your brother’s girlfriend must be really hot. Huh? They have been locked up there all day.” He snickered. 

“Huh? Girlfriend? But he was with one his frat bros though. I don’t think I have seen him with a girl in months.”

Mingyu gulped as chan confirmed it to him.

“Why?” Chan asked.

“Nothing.” Mingyu replied.


	3. The Change...

The Change.. 

A week after the incident and still Mingyu can’t get over what he have heard. Throughout the week he avoided going to Chan’s house and insisting on just staying over his house instead. 

He admits that it really troubled him specially how his body reacted to the incident. And every night he can’t stop touching himself with Wonwoo’s voice in his head. 

Chan has been complaining about not being able to hang out in their house all week so he decided to just give in and come over to his friends house that evening. He thought if he would just stay inside the room and not go out he would not be forced to face Wonwoo.

However, just as Chan went downstairs to look for some snacks before they binge watch Stranger Things. Wonwoo suddenly opened the door and peeked inside. He was surprised as well to see Mingyu and not his brother. 

“Where’s Chan?” Wonwoo asked.

“Uhmmm... D-down stairs. Getting some s-snacks!” Mingyu stammered while avoiding eye contact.

“Are you ok?” Wonwoo looked at him with brows furrowed.

“Yes!” He coughed.

Wonwoo just nod at him and closed the door but Mingyu, now chest hammering knew he didn’t believe him. 

As days went by, everything turned normal again. Mingyu would stay at Chan’s house the whole day but what seemed different is the way how Mingyu knows whenever Wonwoo was with his “frat bro” inside his room. He became super aware as well on how would Wonwoo stare at them or to him whenever he would go outside his friends room. 

One night unlike the other times, Mingyu saw Wonwoo going down the stairs but instead of walking someone out the door he was alone.

“I’m going out.” Wonwoo to Chan.

“This late though, Hyung?”

“Yeah, lock up. Don’t wait for me.”

Chan just shrugged at his older brother.

Before going out, Mingyu is sure that Wonwoo was staring. Chills crawled at the back of his neck in the intensity of the gaze the older is giving him. Mingyu shook himself up like a puppy and decided to forget about it.

Since it’s already getting late the taller decided to stay the night. Thinking that Chan would be left alone throughout the night if he went home why not might as well stay up late with his bestfriend and watch some more tv shows.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the kudos guys! I didn’t really expect anyone to read this. 😣💕 What do you think? If you have any ideas or suggestions please feel free to leave a comment. 😁


	4. I really don’t mind...

I really don’t mind...

Around 3am, Mingyu woke up with the need to take a piss. Upon relieving himself in the bathroom he noticed that Wonwoo’s door was half opened. Now thinking that he still hasn’t seen what the older’s room look like maybe a quick peek wouldn’t be bad. 

He doesn’t know if Wonwoo is back but if accidentally get caught peeking he would just reasoned out trying to close the door. That’s what he thought. 

As he come closer, he saw that only the soft yellow light coming from the bedside lamp illuminates the room. And a figure of a man sitting in his bed, back lazily resting on the headboard facing the door, head hanging sideways in his shoulder while lazily stroking himself. 

Mingyu once again froze on his feet. Seeing and hearing Wonwoo the distant brother of his bestfriend performing not so innocent acts—first having sex now masturbating in their home definitely did something to the younger. 

The watcher flinched when he saw that the older has seen him. A normal person wouldn’t definitely do what the older did. Instead of stoping what he’s doing and closing the door he just stares back at the younger and continuously stroked himself.

Mingyu doesn’t know why but he is getting turned on with the act. Seeing Wonwoo pleasuring himself while staring at him like he’s saying with his eyes how fucking good he feels. 

As he continuously stroke himself Mingyu saw how the olders hand slowly caress his own thighs then back up again to his stomach up to his neck as he continuously feel himself. 

The older seemed to be feeling really hot with what he’s doing to himself that he suddenly removed his shirt and pants including his underwear while still staring back at Mingyu. 

Mingyu saw how the older slowly removed his clothing like he was doing an exclusive strip show only for him. This only riled Mingyu up. 

Now fully naked, he saw Wonwoo licked his own palm wet, breaking their eye contact only to watch how he stroke himself slowly.

‘Hmmmmm...’ Wonwoo moaned.

‘Shit.’ Mingyu cursed upon hearing the older.

Mingyu gulped with the action as Wonwoo stare back at him again, now with a smirk in his face. Both panting and sweating. Mingyu dared to make three steps closer. Still staring at the show in front of him. 

As he was now closer, barely outside the door frame he can clearly see the details in front of him. The erotic expression the older has on his face— eyes closed, mouth slightly opened with laboured breathings and the gleam of slight sweat on his forehead. 

He can also see the other’s cock now. 

‘Pretty.’ Mingyu thought.

It was a very pretty cock not much of a difference to Mingyu’s in-terms of length but much more slim in girth. Wrapped around the others slim fingers head peeking out each stroke glistening with pre come. 

Wonwoo smirked as he saw the others crotch. The younger now sporting a hard on himself. 

“You can come in you know?” Suddenly the older said.

“I really don’t want my brother to see me jerking off in front of his best friend.” 

“Ughh..” Mingyu doesn’t really know what to say.

“I mean, if you want to watch you can but close the door behind you first.”

It took Mingyu 3 seconds to process what he said before he fully entered the room and closed the door behind him.

“I was left hanging by my date earlier and I’m a little drunk.” Wonwoo shrugged.

Mingyu’s conversational skills wasn’t really working right now as he really didn’t know what to say in this kind of situation. But there’s one thing he’s certain. He wanted to watch.

“You might wanna fix yourself too. Don’t worry I won’t touch you.” Wonwoo points out the younger’s hard on. 

Mingyu looked down on his own crotch, now starting to feel pain on how hard he have become. He starts to fidget and grabs the hem of his shirt to keep his hands from himself.

As the older noticed the others uneasiness he stopped what he’s doing and looked the younger in the eye.

“I really don’t mind if you want to watch. But you can leave if you’re uncomfortable you know? It’s not like I’ll tell anyone...  
But..  
If you want to join. I don’t mind at all.”

After that Wonwoo didn’t say anything more and just pleasures himself again. Mingyu now feeling really horny watching the other tease and stroke himself plus the invitation given started to reach out to his own shorts and knead himself. 

“You don’t wanna make a mess on your shorts boy. You can sit here” Wonwoo patted the space beside him.

As Mingyu sat down, he hesitantly lowered down his shorts to take out his now fully hard cock. At first his hands were only wrapped around his cock while still watching but as he watched the older he started to stroke himself slowly.

“You’re pretty big huh?” Wonwoo huffed while still stroking himself

“Ughh... T-thanks? I guess???” Mingyu stuttered while looking at Wonwoo.

Wonwoo chuckled while still stroking himself, now eyes closed.

Mingyu started to feel relaxed as he watch the other. Shoulders slack, eyes close, mouth slightly open and panting with his face down until his neck and chest glowing red.

Mingyu’s breathing started to slow down as he watch the older pant and play with himself. Those slim fingers wrapped around his hard cock and and caressing his nipples.

‘Hmmmmmhh...’ The older started to whine a little.

Which made the younger’s cock twitch. Mingyu gripped his cock more firmly and increased his speed a little. 

‘Fuck! Ah.’ 

Mingyu’s heart suddenly dropped with what he has heared. Still focusing on the guy next to him he started to stroke himself faster with one hand while other played with his balls.

Wonwoo started to pant really hard now his movements have started to be more frantic.

‘Ahhhh.. mmhhmmm.. shit!’ Wonwoo hissed while licking his lips.

The younger can’t take his eyes off of the guy beside him. Now thumbing his slit and squeezing a little, Mingyu’s breath began to hitch at the same time as the older near his release. 

‘Fuck! I’m close. Hmmmm... Ah! Ah! Ahhhh....’ The older moaned as he came in his hand.

Tugging himself more fiercely as he watch the older release on his own hands and stomach the younger came with a slow grunt trying to control himself from making any noise. 

Both of them trying to relax their breathing. As Mingyu continuously rub himself lazily as he make sure he finish himself up the other now watching the younger touch himself. 

“Here.” The younger was surprised when Wonwoo handed him some tissues to clean himself.

“I’ll take a piss and shower.” And with that the older leave the room.

As soon as Mingyu heard the bathroom door close he scrambled to fix himself up and leave the room. Instead of going back to his friends room he decided to head back home even if it’s almost 4 in morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took me the longest to write 😅 I didn’t know writing this kind of scene would be this hard. I started writing this just so I can remove this idea of Meanie doing nasty stuff secretly off my brain and I didn’t know it would lead me to this. As of now, I still don’t know if I should stop here or maybe add another chapter or so. What do you think guys?But for now, I hope you have enjoyed the fic. Thank you so much for reading! 💕


	5. I am not sure either...

I am not sure either...

Tonight they have decided to at last, go out and meet up with some of their friends. The two have been declining on their friends for almost 2 months now. Mingyu, thinking he needed to clear up his mind and actually talk to other people aside from his bestfriend, accepted the invite on one of their school mates house party.

“Do you think I should start looking for a girlfriend?” Mingyu asked out nowhere.   
Glancing sideways to his bestfriend while the other tried to fix his own hair.

“Girlfriend?” Chan asked in an amused tone.

“Really? As in, in a serious relationship, commitment kinda girlfriend?” Chan looked a little scandalised.

“Hmmm.. It’s up to you though. Didn’t know you’re into that.” Dino snickered.

“What do you mean?” Mingyu asked. A little confused with what his bestfriend meant.

“I know you’re attracted to them cause you’re a horny piece of shit. But I have never thought you’ll be interested in serious relationship with them. Cause you know, you never really noticed those kind of girls.”

“Kind of girls?”

“Those girls you know, those who wanted you as a ‘boyfriend’ and not just for one night stand.”

“Huh? I wasn’t aware of that.” 

“Thought so. What happened though??? All of a sudden your thinking of having one. Not into one night stands anymore?” Chan smirked.

“I am not sure either.” Mingyu sighed as they walked out of house.

Loud music filled Mingyu’s ears as they entered the house. There are bodies scattered everywhere drinks on their hand dancing and grinding to each other as they danced themselves to the loud beat. There are more people than he expected. 

He even saw one of his openly gay friend making out with some dude while waiting in the line to use the bathroom. They are definitely gonna do it in there. Mingyu thought. Are they trying to eat each others faces. Wait what??! Ugh! Mingyu quit watching them as he saw his friend grab the others crotch. Definitely no. 

He went straight at the back as he saw his group of friends gathered at the couch. He can now feel how much warmer it is inside. 

As they joined their group of friends, bottles were handed out immediately which Mingyu drank as soon as he received one. Sitting on the space beside his other friend.

“It’s hot in here.” Mingyu complained as he wipe the sweat beginning to form on his nape. 

“Sure it is.” Said the girl who sat beside him.

The girl is pretty. Long black hair, round eyes surrounded with black eye liner and a cute pouty lips. 

‘Not a one night stand type of girl.’ Mingyu thought.

“Hi.” Mingyu smiled. Showing off his pearl white teeth.

“Nayeon.” The girl smiled back.

“Mingyu.”

“I know. We have a class together last year.” 

“Really? Mingyu’s eyebrows raised a little with that. ‘Maybe Chan’s right.’ As he recalled what his bestfriend told him earlier.

“So what made you come to this kind of party?” Nayeon asked.

“Well, what makes you think I don’t go to this kind of party?” 

“I have never seen you in one.”

“It’s because I usually attend the ones outside this town.”

“Oh.. Then why are you here?” Nayeon now sat closely to him thumbing his shirts collar while batting her lashes to him.

“Well, I thought maybe I’ll meet new friends here.” Mingyu flirted back. Leaning closer to the girl his arms now wrapped to the other shoulder. 

‘Shit. This isn’t working.’

Mingyu have been making out with this girl he met I while ago. They drank a bottle or two more and talked about school a little while flirting for an hour before the girl decided to take Mingyu inside one of the rooms upstairs. Sitting on the bed they have been making out for almost 15 minutes now. 

Mingyu knows that this girl will definitely ask him to call her after they had sex or much worse will definitely get hurt if she knew Mingyu wouldn’t want to be her boyfriend.

Hands roaming everywhere, his chest, sides, to his back, nape up to his hair. The girl is definitely handsy. Mingyu thought. She even grab and rub him in the crotch once. But still Mingyu couldn’t get excited on this. On the other hand the girl had started making noises. Weird noises. For Mingyu’s taste. It’s so whinny and it sounded so fake. 

It doesn’t sound like the man he heard having sex on the other side of the wall. Her moans didn’t sound so sexy and deep like the man masturbating in front of him the other night. The moans weren’t low and breathy. He was looking for those low whinny sounds that tug something in his stomach. His face, that serious face he had while concentrating on what he’s doing, eyes closed, brows furrowed, nose scrunched a little with those attractive small mouth slightly open producing breathy and sexy sounds that made Mingyu wanted to do things he hadn’t thought of doing with a guy before.

To his surprise, he suddenly started to get hard and his breathing started to get uneven. The girl seemed to notice that at last she is getting a response from him so she started to kiss him more and pressed herself firmly to Mingyu.

Then, another moan escaped her mouth. Mingyu abruptly stopped kissing her. As he opened his eyes. The boner is gone. Luckily someone opened the door. With that, he stood up and leave the house with a confused face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was supposed to be a long chapter. However as I still try to finish it I’m afraid it would turn out too long for you guys. So I’m curious which one do you prefer? Long chapters or should I just keep writing like this? Feel free to comment guys! I love reading your comments they motivate me to write. ☺️   
Oh! And look forward to the next chapter. Meanie will be present 😉


	6. Just Do It How You Like Yours...

Just Do It How You Like Yours...

Mingyu doesn’t know how long he have been walking around the neighborhood. He passed by a convenience store a while ago so he bought himself a 3 cans of beers to drink while looking for a place to hang out. 

He can’t get out of his mind what happened earlier. 

‘Why did I got hard when I remembered him? Fuck. I knew it. Doing that thing together will mess with my head... So am I gay now?? But I don’t like guys. I can’t imagine doing things with dudes. Plus, I had only sex and attracted to girls ever since.’ Mingyu have been distracted with his thoughts when suddenly.

“What?” It was Wonwoo. Getting up from the bench that looks hidden from Mingyu’s view where he seemed to be laying down earlier.

“Shit! You scared me!” Mingyu jumped.

“What are mumbling about? Where’s my brother?” Wonwoo asked again as he sit.

“Ughh... I left him at the party. It’s too hot and noisy in there. I needed some fresh air.”

“For someone who left the party cause it’s too loud. You sure are noisy.”

“Sorry if I.. ahhh. If I woke you.” Mingyu stammered.

“That’s ok. Are those beers?” Wonwoo pointed at the plastic bag he’s holding.

“Yeah... You want some?” Mingyu offered.

“Sure.”

Mingyu sat beside the older. Awkwardly too far from the other. Both of them silently drinking their beers. It wasn’t that dark so if anyone would pass they’ll know there is someone sitting in the bench but not that bright wherein they wouldn’t be recognized from a far.

“So, why are you talking to yourself earlier?” 

Mingyu was confused cause Wonwoo was opening a conversation with him. The Jeon Wonwoo. His bestfriends’ brother who he haven’t had any decent conversation with for years. So why is he initiating now?? Is it because of what happened that night?

“Huh? Ughh.. I am not?” 

“I’m sure you are mumbling about liking guys and all.”

Mingyu stiffened with what he had heard.

“Look Mingyu, you know. That thing. We did? I’m sorry if it made you confused or anything.”

Mingyu hummed. Now looking at the guy beside him. The boy really is pretty. His side profile is very prominent because of the streetlight near them. There is a certain calmness in his aura. Opposite from Mingyu who is always a hot ball of emotions. Always showing intense emotions whether he is happy of mad. This guy, Mingyu realized he hadn’t saw him get mad or extremely happy. The closest he had seen him in a passionate expression was that night. Mingyu blushed.

“I didn’t know what came to me and did that in front of my brother’s friend.”

“It’s ok.” Mingyu was shocked on how fast he answered.

“I hope it didn’t get to Chan. You know? What I did.”

“Don’t worry. Although Chan’s my bestfriend we both try to limit sharing those kind of information.”

“Thanks.” Wonwoo said after taking a huge gulp from his beer.

“Uhmm.. Hyung?” Mingyu gathering all his courage to ask the older.

“Yeah?”

“Are you gay?” Mingyu held his breath. Expecting the other to be mad and leave him.

“Yes.” Wonwoo answered after a while. Mingyu released his breath he has been holding.

“Okay. When did you know?” Mingyu asked again now looking at the older.

Wonwoo hated answering this kind of questions but he thought after what happened the other night making the younger confused and maybe a little terrified of him. He owed Mingyu an explanation at least.

“I don’t remember really.” Wonwoo swallowed.

“I just knew I wasn’t attracted to girls ever since.”

“But we saw you with a girl last year?”

“Might be just one of my friends.”

“Does Chan know?”

“Honestly? I’m not sure.” Wonwoo said with a tight smile. “It’s not like I’m hiding it from anyone. If they’ll ask, I’ll answer them truthfully. Only a few people know cause they’re the only one who bothered to ask.” Wonwoo looked at Mingyu with a fond smile.

“So, you don’t care if everyone will know?”

“No. Not really. I only cared about my family and friends opinion and I know, they won’t mind either. Specially my family.”

“Hmmm... Wheren’t you scared to be make fun of?” 

“I am. Who would want to be bullied. It’s just in the matter of choosing what kind of people you would surround yourself with. If you’re surrounded with good people that genuinely love you. There’s no reason for you to be afraid. But then again, you can’t avoid the evil ones.” Wonwoo smirked with that. 

Mingyu can’t keep himself from staring the older. He knew Wonwoo is intelligent but this side of his thoughts is entirely knew to him. He thought the reason why the older was very closed off is because he was shy or didn’t have any confidence. But it was actually the other way around. Mingyu thought he was confident of himself, of his appearance and thoughts but it was no comparison to this person in front of him.

“What do you do when you encounter those kind of people?” Mingyu continued to dig in deeper to the older’s thoughts.

“Well, first of all accept them. Acknowledge them.” Wonwoo drank his beer while he shifted his seat so he was facing the other.

“Even though you surround yourself with good people that will understand and support you in any way all the time. You must learn to accept that there will be jerks who will try to contaminate your ‘good people barrier’. They are everywhere I am telling you. So, just accept the fact that not all people will like you. Not all people will support you. Move on. You get to decide what behaviours would affect you for five minutes versus what behaviours change you as a person.”

“That’s not easy.” Mingyu thought. He really need to stop thinking a loud. 

“It’s not. But I have a secret technique.” Wonwoo smirked.

The look on his face made Mingyu very curious. It seems like he knew the answer to everything in this world. He wanted to know what’s running inside this persons mind. He is very different when he’s expressing himself. There’s a glint of playfulness and unreservedness in him.

“What is it?” 

Then Wonwoo stared at him straight in the eye. No smile or smirks in his face. Mingyu can still see the sparks in his eye but it has clouded by confusion.

“Why’d you want to know? Why are you this curious? Are you gay, Mingyu?”

Mingyu didn’t know what to feel at that moment. He was confused and scared at the same time. Wonwoo can see that. It was visibly expressed in the younger’s face.

“I don’t know.” Mingyu barely answered. The boy looked like a kicked puppy. With a frown on his face he was looking down at his hands in his lap playing with the hem of his shirt.

“I’m sorry again Mingyu.” The older said while sighing. He knew that he made the younger confused after what happened that night. He feel responsible for what the other is feeling right now. He silently cursed himself upon remembering the things he did. 

“But I’m sure everything will be fine. You have your own set of good people around you.” Thinking about how Chan will never really mind and how supportive and kind the younger’s parents are. Wonwoo comforted him by patting his back.

“I know. I know they would understand. But me. I don’t understand what’s happening to me. I have only been with girls before, never been attracted to men as well. A while ago I saw my gay friend making out with this dude and all I can think of is... No... I really can’t do it. So I thought, maybe I’m not really gay! So I tried to have sex to this girl. She’s really pretty you know and very compliant. But.. but I can’t get it up! I can’t get excited! We’ve been making out for more than ten minutes but I still can’t feel anything. But then. Then...” Mingyu stopped. 

“Then what?” Wonwoo now leaning forward to Mingyu still trying to comfort the other from his panic attack. 

“Then...” Mingyu with brows furrowed looks at Wonwoo. The older seeing the panic and confusion onto the younger’s eyes held his hands.

“Then I remember that night.”

Wonwoo stills.

“When I remembered what we did. I suddenly felt excited... Hyung? What’s happening to me? I swear.. I didn’t mean it.” 

“I’m really sorry Mingyu. I didn’t thought you’ll get confused with what we did. Uhmmm... I’m sure there’s nothing to worry about. Maybe you’re still just shock cause it’s your first time right?”

Mingyu just nod.

“I’m sure you’ll get that out of your system in no time then everything’s will be back to normal.” Wonwoo trying to uplift the younger. 

He fucked up big time with this one. He didn’t know it would affect Mingyu this much. Hell, he thought he was used to that. With the youngers’ carefree attitude he thought he’s experienced both ways. He saw how the other guys his age tried to flirt with Mingyu. He didn’t know he was this oblivious when it comes to flirting with guys. As he was planning on how to distance himself from the younger from now on.

“Hyung, will you kiss me?” Mingyu asked.

Wonwoo looked at Mingyu. He was beautiful in any aspect. Literal representation of tall, dark and handsome. Beautiful eyes, sharp nose and that mouth. His smile.. It was very charming specially the way he grin and show off those amazing set of teeth, his canines make him looked really cute but definitely not less hotter. His body, he knew that the boy has an amazing body. Muscles a lot more formed than Wonwoo could ever get. Shoulders’ wide, built like an athlete and those abs... Those abs. Can’t make anyone drool over him. And the fact that he now know the boy is hung. This boy’s a dream. But he can’t do that to him. He didn’t want to make him more confused where in fact it’s already his fault the boy is feeling this way.

“No Mingyu. I don’t think that’s a good idea.” Wonwoo dismissed the thought immediately.

“But I just want to know if I’ll respond to you the same way as I did earlier with that girl.”  
Mingyu tried to convince him.

“No. You’re already thinking about this too much.”

“But how would I know if there’ll be a difference if I wouldn’t try to kiss a man?”

“Still, no.”

“Hyung, you know this is kind of your fault right? If only that didn’t happen I wouldn’t feel this conflicted.” Mingyu reasoned out.

Shit. You’re damn right.   
“I can’t be more involved to this Mingyu. Try it with other guys.”

“You know I can’t do that. You’re the only person who knows. Even Chan didn’t even know about this.” Mingyu said feeling more dejected. 

“Mingyu, like what I said. I’m gay. I can’t just kiss you as if it’s nothing. I’m just as affected as you are with what happened. Wow Wonwoo. That would really help.

“I know... But hyung, I don’t know what else to do.” Mingyu lowered his head.

“Shit! Come here.” Wonwoo hissed.

“Huh?” Mingyu suddenly looked at the older.

“Sit closer, if you wanna do it. God damn it!” Wonwoo hissed. 

As the younger sit closer, Wonwoo checked their surroundings for any possible people who might see them. 

As he confirmed no one will see or recognized them he leaned closer to the younger. 

Mingyu now staring at the older’s lips can feel his heart beating fast, then it suddenly dropped when he saw the other lick his lips and stare him in the eyes. Before Mingyu can think of anything again he felt the others lips onto his. It’s soft. Mingyu thought. They did nothing but pressed their lips together for atleast five seconds before Mingyu started to move his. He opened his lips and tried to capture the olders. And when he didn’t receive any complains, he tried it again and again until he felt the other respond into him. 

Mingyu starting to feel something in him. It seems like he didn’t want to stop. Seems like he wanted more from the other. So he opened his mouth more but instead of capturing the others lips he licked it. That’s when Wonwoo suddenly gasps. And there. As Mingyu heard the older’s voice he felt it, at the pit of his stomach. That twist. It made him do it again, and as the older opens his mouth, Mingyu shoved his tongue inside, tasting Wonwoo fully. He can feel how soft, wet and warm Wonwoo’s tongue is. There’s a taste of bitterness due to the beer but it was faint compare to the natural sweetness of the others lips. Is it a candy? It tasted like cherry with a hint of mint. It tasted like a dream. 

As he can feel Wonwoo’s tongue now trying to reciprocate his. Both of them trying to lick and suck each others lips and tongue when he felt Wonwoo’s hands on his nape. With that he reached for the olders arms and hips. The heat he’s feeling doubled as they are now caressing each other. Wonwoo was now massaging his nape and grabing his hair lightly. With that he pulled the older closer to him and slip his hands inside the others shirt feeling the hot skin prickle with his touch as he heard Wonwoo moan. The soft vibrations the other produces, he felt it. Not only on his lips but to his groin as well. He just felt that he was now fully hard and it made him moan. With that, the older stopped. Both of them panting and staring at each other. 

“Shit.” Wonwoo cursed as he look the younger then down on his lap.

“Sorry.” Mingyu tried to hide his erection by adjusting his pants. He was so red and flustered and out of breath.

Fuck. He’s so cute. Wonwoo wanted to punch himself.

“Okay.” Mingyu gulped. “I might be a little gay.” 

“Yeah, you might be.” Wonwoo chuckled, still out of breath.

“Uhmm... I should go.” Wonwoo announced looking awkwardly at the other.

“Huh? Like that?” Mingyu looking at the other’s boner. It was kinda obvious cause Wonwoo is only wearing sweat pants and an oversized tee. Wonwoo looked down and covered himself with his hands.

“I should be the one leaving, you were here first anyway.” Mingyu volunteered but as he tried to stand he felt his own boner still sporting and to be honest it was painful and hard to walk around like that. “Or maybe... Let me just rest for 5mins and calm myself down.”

“Uh.. Okay.” Wonwoo blushed. What the fuck is happening? Two boys, in their early twenties, in the middle of the park at this hour? Wonwoo? Are you fucking serious? He cursed himself internally.

It was so quiet and awkward. How can they calm themselves when the tension is so strong. Mingyu can feel it. The heat radiating off of them. If he had a problem rousing his dick earlier, now he can’t fucking calm it down. It’s just throbbing in his lap. He tried to adjust himself again but it didn’t do anything but throb even more. Mingyu groaned quietly. With the pleasure and frustration.

Wonwoo saw all of that. How the younger is having a hard time beside him. How his temples and neck covered with a sheen of sweat. He wanted to feel the pulse in his neck on his tongue. Mingyu’s eyes are closed trying to calm himself by excersing deep steady breaths. Oh my god. It made Wonwoo even more turned on. 

Wonwoo stopped thinking. He stopped thinking 5mins ago when Mingyu didn’t leave. 

“You can fix yourself here. No one will see. I take a nap here all the time and no one knew. Plus you can’t sit here all night waiting for that to be gone. Just fix yourself fast.”

Mingyu just looked at him for what seems like a good minute before he saw a glint of something in the younger’s eyes. 

“Won’t do it unless you do it too.” Mingyu barely said.

Fuck. Is he trying to kill me? Wonwoo thought but nodded anyway.

Before hesitating for a bit, Mingyu straightened his sit and reach down to unfasten his belt then his buttons and zipper. He was about to reach inside his boxers when he realized the older was only staring with what he’s doing. 

“Hyung..” Mingyu whined. Looking up at Wonwoo.

“Ahhh.. Yeah.” To Mingyu’s surprised as he watch the other scramble to untie his sweatpants strings and reach down to free himself, the older doesn’t have any underwear on. 

Mingyu swallowed down what seems like his heart trying to come up his throat. He reached to his cock and squeezed firmly at the base. 

He looked at the other, already stroking himself.

“Hyung??” Mingyu called. But the other seems so engaged in masturbating.

“Wonwoo?” Mingyu tried again and the other looked at him. 

“Can I... can I watch??” Mingyu asked which made Wonwoo’s cock twitch. He can only nod with the others request.

Mingyu can’t believe he’s doing this again with Wonwoo. Although he tried not to think about it anymore he can’t help himself from remembering every little detail of that night. In the end he gave up and eversince then he have been replaying it on his mind every night after that. 

But nothing can beat the real thing. Here, beside him the older stroking himself. His hands look so dainty but manly. His long white fingers wrapped around his hard cock. Then Mingyu thought how would it feel if yhey exchanged tasks. His big tan hands wrapped around Wonwoo’s cock, then Wonwoo’s pretty fingers wrapped around his fat girth. 

‘Ugghhhh...’ Mingyu can’t help but moan. 

Wonwoo can’t help but watch the other pleasure himself as well. The urge to reach out and blow the other is too much. He can’t barely keep himself sane the only thing that’s keeping him from throwing and offering himself to Mingyu is the fact that they’re in the middle of a freaking park. He saw how Mingyu watch him then his own cock while licking his lips. What does he want? Does he want to touch mine? 

“Do... do you.. do you wanna touch mine?” Wonwoo quietly asked.

Mingyu didn’t say anything but removed his hold on his own cock then reached out to unwrapped the older’s fingers and substitute his on the others. 

‘God.’ Wonwoo throws his head back and slumped on his seat.

‘Fuck.’ Mingyu cursed. ‘It’s so hard and soft at the same time. He can feel the soft veins and the slickness it had produced.’ Mingyu wrapped his fingers loosely around the others barely stroking and touching just feeling its shape and crevices. He’s afraid he might hurt the other at the same time didn’t know how the older wanted to be touched.

“Fuck Mingyu, you’re going to kill me here.” Wonwoo hissed. Eyes hooded with lust and teeth biting down his lower lip.

“We don’t have time here. We’re supposed to do this fast.” Wonwoo said still biting his own lips.

“I don’t know how you like it to be done.” Mingyu said while reaching out to the others face tugging the others lips off from his own teeth using his thumb. 

“Just do it how you like yours.” Wonwoo looked him in the eyes.

Mingyu started to move his hand at the same time he kissed the others mouth. Stroking him hard and fast then licking onto his lips and fucking his mouth with his tongue. 

Wonwoo’s mind is so clouded with pleasure but his body is seeking of doing something to Mingyu as well. So he reached out Mingyu’s lap and wrapped his fingers to the other. Shit. He’s so big. I can’t even get to wrap my fingers around him completely. Wonwoo’s mouth watered with the thought. He played with the others head. Thumbing the slit then spreading the precome all over the head and shaft. If only they’re in a different location he would very much love to try if hebcan deep throat this monster. Wonwoo thought.

‘Ughhhh hyung...” Mingyu moaned.

‘Yeah, just like that. Ughhhhhmmmm..  
Fuck! Mingyu you’re gonna kill me.” Mingyu started to stroke him faster now face on his neck breathing out hot breaths to Wonwoo’s neck.

‘Wonwoo hyung... I— I’m close..’ Wonwoo released his other hand from holding Mingyu’s arms. Then he joined it to the other, pleasuring the younger with both hands now. His right stroking him fast on the shaft while his left hand twisting and teasing the head.

‘Fuckkk... Ahhhhh.. I can’t. Ah! Ah! I’m coming! Mingyu shuddered as he released his cum to Wonwoo’s hands. He have gripped the other’s cock a bit tightly but it only made Wonwoo closer to the edge as he listens to Mingyu moan and ride his pleasure off from his hands. 

Just seconds later, Wonwoo came to Mingyu’s hands too. Whimpering and groaning with pleasure while trying to keep himself from producing any loud noises. 

Both of them panting, sitting slacked on the bench heads thrown back still griping each others cock but not moving. They stayed like that for about a minute or two until they heard voices coming close. They sat straight and fixed themselves as fast as they could before the passerby’s can see them. Mingyu’s fixing his buckles when a pack of wet wipes was thrown at his lap. He just smirked and got himself a few wipes to clean his hand. When he looked at the other to return the wipes. Wonwoo was already fixed and ready to leave but stopped him. 

“Hyung, wait.”

Wonwoo stopped.

“Can I atleast get your number?” Mingyu smirked. Amused at how the other is so shy and flustered after what they did. He can still see redness on the other’s face.

Wonwoo looked glared at him. Mingyu didn’t understood why. Maybe he’s still flustered. But atleast he gave him his number. 

After exchanging numbers they went they’re seperate ways. Mingyu back to the party and Wonwoo he doesn’t know where. He didn’t tried to push his luck and ask the other where he’s heading cause he might be running out of it for his whole lifetime with what he just did.

As he came back inside the party he spotted Chan still hanging out with their friends. He sit beside him while he stole his friends beer and take gulp from it.

“Where’d you go?” Chan looks at him.

“Outside. Needed some fresh air.”

“I thought you were with Nayeon earlier. If I didn’t saw her leave with another guy earlier I might have thought you guys did it upstairs with your face like that. You smug.” 

Mingyu didn’t actually heard half of what his friend’s saying his mind is occupied with Wonwoo’s face.

“I might be gay Chan.” He confessed. Now looking at his friends shocked face then it changes so quickly with understanding.

“Well, good for you.” Chan smirked.

“Or bi.. Or gay...” Maybe atleast for your brother. Mingyu did not dare to say that aloud.

“Whatever man.. It doesn’t matter. Whatever rocks your boat.” Chan looked at him with smile on his face. 

Seems like nothing between them changed. Maybe nothing really. So he just chuckled and listens to his friend talks about how a fight almost have started earlier just because of a fucking dance battle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoo!!! This one’s long!!! 😰 I had been stuck on this scene for quite a while so I decided to read some for inspirations. Well, I freaking cried. God danggit! Have you guys read Ryerim’s Catch The Stars?? Damn... Wish I could write like that. And the mixtape??? I’m bawling my eyes out while listening to it. Check it out guys. It’s amazing! Btw, This chapter was inspired by another book I’m reading by Kelly Williams Brown. Specifically Meanie’s little talk before the ‘you know’. 😉 If you have any thoughts or ideas please share them with me in the comments. I love reading them. Thank you so much for reading! 💕


	7. Hyung, I really like you...

Hyung, I really like you...

This past few weeks Mingyu have realized 2 things. Firstly, he’s not straight and secondly, he likes Wonwoo. Mingyu is terrified. Just the mere realization that he likes boys is too scary for him, but Wonwoo? He hasn’t been in a relationship before and he didn’t know what to do specially if it’s his bestfriend’s brother. 

He haven’t said a word about it even to his parents specially to Chan. He didn’t know how to bring it up. It made him anxious and jittery for days. He’s sad cause he wanted to share this things that made him happy. How gidy it made him whenever he discovered new things about Wonwoo. 

He have been exchanging text messages to the older for days now. Mostly him just bugging Wonwoo about trivial things like what kind of movies or books he watches. His favorite food or color. Wonwoo doesn’t reply much but made sure to answer the younger whenever texted him. 

Luckily, it had been a week since Mingyu and Chan started college. Which made him a little busy to think about the older that much. Chan decided he would like to take up Education although still not sure what he wanted to teach but pretty much he was interested in leaning at the Physical side of it. On the other hand, since Mingyu loved math ever since, it had been decided long before that he wanted to be an engineer. 

Things have been going on smoothly for the two since it had only been a week since school started nothing big yet just them attending various orientation and introductory classes. They may not be able to spend much time just like before but they made sure to atleast meet whenever they had breaks until the week Chan started to join dance club.

Dude, sorry I can’t eat with you today. The guys have asked me to check out a new dance routine. 

Mingyu sighed as he read his friends’ text message.

Sure! No worries. :) I was about to text you as well, Seungcheol hyung asked me to eat with them. 

Which is not true of course. There is no way Seungcheol would ask him to eat lunch with him especially of it’s the only free time he and his boyfriend Jeonghan had. He doesn’t really know where to go and what to do with his 2 hour vacant period. 

While strolling around his college cafeteria he spot Wonwoo trying to line up in one of the stalls to buy something. The boy looked so comfy wearing a navy blue oversized hoodie, a worn out jeans and a canvass shoes. He never thought someone would looked so handsome wearing such basic clothes. Wonwoo’s appearance made him want to cuddle and laze around. 

He watched Wonwoo try to buy something but got pushed around. Mingyu chuckled with how cute Wonwoo looked trying to let others buy first but it quicly turns to irrititation when a whole 5 minutes have passed and Wonwoo still wasn’t able to buy his snack. He got up went over to the stall. Mingyu reach out to get Wonwoo what he had been trying to buy. 

“We’ll get two pasta and two soda please. Thank you.” Said Mingyu to the seller then smiled at Wonwoo.

“What are you doing?” Wonwoo looked at him.

“You’ve been trying to buy food for 5 minutes now and I’m starting to get really hungry waiting.” Mingyu smiled at the older. 

Wonwoo was busy watching the tall boy pay for their food when all of a sudden Mingyu grabbed his arms and pulled him towards and empty table. He was still watching the younger set up their food on the table when Mingyu handed him his fork. 

“Let’s eat.” Mingyu smiled at him again. Wonwoo really didn’t know what else to say so he just started eating.

“You said you can’t eat seafood so I got you a spaghetti. I hope that’s okay?” Mingyu asked him.

“Yeah. I love spaghetti.” Wonwoo answered.

“Really? Me too!” 

Why is he always so happy? Wonwoo asked himself.

“Is there something wrong?” Mingyu asked.

“Huh? Nothing.” Wonwoo looked down and continued eating he didn’t looked at the younger until they finished eating.

“Hyung? Do you have a class to go to?”

“My classes are done but I have to go the library to fetch something.”

“Hmm.. Can I come with you?” Mingyu asked silently. 

“Why? Don’t you have any class?” 

“I still have 2 hours before my next class and I don’t know where to go.” Said Mingyu with a pout. 

Fuck. Do you really have to act cute? Wonwoo thought.

“Where’s Chan by the way?” 

“He was with his club members. I think it’s time for us to find another hobby rather than hanging out with each other all the time. Don’t you think?” Mingyu smiled however he catch something in the younger’s eyes.

“Hmmm.” Wonwoo just nodded.

Their walk to the library is short, since it was just located behind their college building. Wonwoo went straight at the counter to get the book he was supposed to borrow. But turned back to Mingyu empty handed with a frown. 

“Someone borrowed the book. There must have been a mistake when I reserved it this morning.” Wonwoo looked a little pissed. 

“What book are you borrowing anyway?”

Wonwoo flushed at the question. He didn’t wanna share to anyone what book he was about to borrow that’s why he made an early reservation before picking it up. It’s not that there’s something to be ashamed of it. It’s just that he’s uncomfortable for anyone to know he was interested in reading the book. He read a good amount of reviews about it and as a bookworm he was really intrigued. Plus, he’s sure that Mingyu was thinking he was about to borrow a book for his studies anyway. 

“Nothing in particular. Let me just get it real quick they told me there should be another copy of it somewhere.” Wonwoo walk past Mingyu avoiding further questions from the younger. 

As they walk past shelves of books it lead them to a more quiet and isolated part of the library. 

“It’ll be easier if you’ll let me help you.” Seems like Mingyu got bored waiting for the older to find the book. He was leaning sideways to the shelf, hands on his pocket and looking cool as fuck.

“No, it’s fine. It should be here somewhere.” Wonwoo quickly looked again at the piece of paper the lady gave him earlier containing the book’s call number.

Mingyu smiled at how Wonwoo acted.

Wonwoo froze when he felt the younger behind him. Standing too close, peeking at his shoulder trying to read the piece of paper he’s holding. 

God. He smells amazing. Wonwoo briefly closed his eyes.

Wonwoo tried to control himself from making any movements. All he was able to do was swallow thickly. 

“170.6 ACI 2018... It should be here somewhere..” The younger whispered behind his ears. 

Although they aren’t particularly touching he can feel the heat radiating from the others body. His skin prickled when he felt Mingyu’s hot breath against it. It seems like the other was breathing him in and it only made the older hot all over. He was about to step out when he found what he was looking for. The blue book was located at the top most part of the shelf. He was about to reach for it when..

“Let me.” He felt Mingyu lean over him upon reaching the book. He was pushed a little forward when Mingyu reached for the book making him stumble a little and grip the shelf above his head for balance. He can now feel the others hard chest on his back as Mingyu slowly pulled the book off of the shelf. 

Fuck. Too close. Your too close.

The older was surprised when he felt the other sniffed his hair making him turn around and face Mingyu real quick. Which only made their position so much worst. 

He can see a glint of heat in Mingyu’s eyes. He can’t quite read what it is but there’s something in them specially when the younger smirked at him. 

“Call me by your name. Hmm.. Interesting.” 

“Yeah. Give it to me.” Wonwoo said breathless. 

Instead of handling the book, Mingyu caged the older onto the shelf bringing their face closer.

“Stop. Someone might see us.” Wonwoo pushed the other softly.

“No one will see us. No one comes in the library at this hour anyway. Plus, this section is quite isolated too. We’ll hear if anyone would come.” Mingyu whispered.

Mingyu moved a bit more closer trying to capture the olders mouth but Wonwoo quickly dodge the kiss and leaned his face sideways.

Stop. Fuck. Wonwoo you have to control yourself. Wonwoo closed his eyes and chants to himself.

Wonwoo’s breath hitched when he felt the younger leaned in and breathed onto his neck. 

“Hyung.. You smell so nice.” Mingyu groaned softly.

“Mingyu, please. We can’t do this.” Wonwoo swallowed thickly. 

“Why hyung?” Mingyu asked as he continuosly rub his nose and mouth to Wonwoo’s neck. 

“This is a bad idea.” Wonwoo tried to reason out. Trying to convince himself more than Mingyu.

“I can’t stop thinking about you hyung. Eversince the other day. I know I have been confused cause it’s the first time I felt that way but I know what I want now.” Mingyu kissed lower on his collar bone.

“You don’t know what you’re saying, Mingyu.”

“I know. I know I like you. I know that I want to kiss you. I know that I want you.” Mingyu licked Wonwoo’s ear as he say those words.

“Fuck.” Wonwoo cursed as he felt the youngers tongue all hot and wet in his ears.

Mingyu’s dick twitched when he heared the older cursed. He knew right there and then that he got the older. So he started to suck lightly the other’s ear all the way to his jaw and held his chin to face him. 

“Come on hyung. I know what I’m doing. Don’t think of me as a kid just because I’m friends with your brother.” 

God! I can’t take this anymore. Just a little bit. Let me just have a taste. 

“Tell me you don’t want this. If you can’t. Kiss me.” Mingyu looked straight into his eyes he can feel the heat from the younger’s gaze. When did he turn like this? He can’t see the boy who always hangs out with his brother. This one’s so confident, so sure of himself. So mature. And it’s so fucking attractive. He wanted to give in. To let loose. To be taken cared of Mingyu. 

So he gave in. Wonwoo pressed a chaste kiss to Mingyu’s lips. It only took a second or two but it was enough encouragement for Mingyu to kiss him deeply. 

Wonwoo griped Mingyu’s shoulders as the taller leaned their weight onto the shelf. They melted unto each other, left hand resting above his head the other on his waist. He can taste cherry on Mingyu’s lips as the younger sigh on his. Tongues licking each other. 

“Mingyu, please.” Wonwoo whispered.

“What do you want hyung?” Mingyu asked as he continued to kiss the older now both hands gripping on Wonwoo’s waist rubbing their clothed dicks together. 

“Ahhh...” Wonwoo sighed at the contact dropping his head backwards.

Mingyu took the opportunity to lick and nip on the older’s neck.

“Tell me what you want hyung.”

Wonwoo’s mind is so clouded he can’t think straight and just wanted to give in to his body’s desire.

“What do you want Hyung?” Mingyu asked again.

Wonwoo swallowed thickly. “You.”

“Please, Mingyu.” Wonwoo pleaded as he looked at Mingyu with eyes half close.

“Fuck.” All Mingyu could say.

Wonwoo is a mess against him all hot and panting while his eyes are gleaming with lust. 

Mingyu suddenly let go of Wonwoo then checked their surroundings looking for a more secluded area. 

“Wait here.” Wonwoo felt cold when Mingyu left him but when the other came back holding a key. He knew what the other wanted.

“Let’s go.” He pulled Wonwoo and led him to one of the private study room at the back. He immediately locked the door and closed the blinds when they successfully entered the room. The room wasn’t that big but it has a board on the wall a table at the center with four chairs. It doesn’t have any windows either, aside from the transom lights at the door wherein Mingyu already closed with blinds. 

Wonwoo reached out and kissed Mingyu impatiently, drawing him to the table. He’s the one controlling the pace now as he kissed the younger’s neck and tried to open up a few buttons for more access. 

“Mingyu, can I?” He asked as he tugged the others belt buckle. Looking straight to his eyes while he kneeled slowly.

“Fuck. Are you sure?” Mingyu touched Wonwoo’s face.

“Yeah, I have been wanting to try this with you.” He said as he palm the other’s bulge and unbuckle his belt. “Please?” 

As soon as Mingyu nodded he opened the other’s fly immediately. 

“Fuck.. You’re hard.” Wonwoo breathed onto Mingyu’s cock as he palm through his underwear.

Mingyu just watched the other pull his pants and underwear down and when he felt Wonwoo’s bare hands on his cock he can’t control the twitch caused by the touch. 

“Excited?” Wonwoo teased and pump Mingyu’s dick slowly. Adjusting his grip and basically just trying to touch and feel the other’s cock. 

“I really wanted to suck you ever since the first time I saw your cock. Your so big and thick. I wanted to know if I could take you whole.” Wonwoo licked his lips as he continued to pump Mingyu’s cock while staring at him. 

“Fuck, hyung. I don’t know what I’m gonna do with that mouth of yours.” 

Wonwoo just smirked at him.

All Mingyu did was watch the older as he lick his shaft slowly all the way to his tip which only made him leak more of pre come. 

“Ahhhh... Shit! Hyung!” Mingyu groaned as he throw his head back. 

“Hmmmmm.... Gyu, You taste so good.” Wonwoo started to suck the tip at the same time as he stroked the shaft and his balls. He’s still not sure if he can fit this monster into his mouth but he want to try. 

Wonwoo slowly tried to deep throat Mingyu.

“God! You’re amazing.” Mingyu pants.

“Hmmm..” He tried to take more of Mingyu’s cock but he gagged a little.

“Take it slow.” 

Wonwoo wanted to be annoyed at Mingyu but it only fired him to prove something. So he relaxed his jaw and breathed through his nose as he tried to take more of the younger’s huge cock until it reached his throat.

“Ughhh... Yes, that’s it baby.”

He swallowed at the compliment which only made Mingyu groan more.

He tried to suck the other’s cock again and again until he can feel his throat getting numb. After proving to himself that he can do it, he let go of the idea and started bobbing his head while sucking and licking at the shaft.

“I’m getting close hyung. Can I... Can I fuck your mouth? I’ll be gentle, I promise.”

Wonwoo stopped and nodded at the other.  
He felt Mingyu touched his face, thumbing his red lips as he guide his cock back to his mouth. Mingyu drag the tip along his lips, smearing pre come and saliva to it. Then Wonwoo welcomed the cock back to his mouth with his tongue hanging out.

“So beautiful.” Mingyu said softly as he caress the older’s cheeks, stained with tears then to his hair and gripped it gently for leverage. 

Wonwoo can only closed his eyes as he savoured the taste and feel of Mingyu’s cock in his mouth. As Mingyu’s thrust became faster he slacked his jaw to let the younger move more.

He can feel his own dick getting hard at the feel and sight in-front of him. Mingyu looked so hot getting jacked off. He wanted to feel Mingyu’s hands all over him. He wanted Mingyu to fill him and use him. 

“Ughhh...” Wonwoo gagged as Mingyu trusted stronger that he intended to.

“Shit! Sorry. I can’t help myself. You look so fucking hot and dirty getting used.” 

Wonwoo moaned at the dirty talk. 

“Wonwoo, I’m coming.” Wonwoo stopped him as the younger tried to pulled out of Wonwoo’s mouth.

“Fuck, Hyung. If you don’t stop I’ll come in your mouth.”

Wonwoo looked Mingyu straight to the eyes as he suck faster at the other. He moaned at the feeling of Mingyu’s muscle getting tense.

“Fuck! I’m coming. Ahhhh!” Wonwoo swallowed as much as he can of Mingyu’s cum, some of it spilled and dripping on his face.

He slowly pulled away from Mingyu breathing harshly. The taste of Mingyu’s cum lingering on his mouth. He stood up and started to wipe his face but was stopped by Mingyu. The younger cleaned him up then kiss his lips with a smile on his face.

Wonwoo felt the embarrassment filled him as Mingyu looked at him fondly.

“Hyung, I really like you. I hope we can hang out more after this. Not just to do this. You know?” Mingyu bashfully declared.

Wonwoo just nodded and accepted the younger’s hug.

“I gotta go hyung, I’m already late with my next class. You’re going home right?”

“Yeah.” Wonwoo could only answer.

“Alright! I’ll see you around. Please text me when you get home.” Mingyu smiled at him brightly.

“Oh! And I’ll take this.” Mingyu grab the book and chuckled at the older’s surprised face. 

“I actually wanted to read it too. You know. For educational purposes.” Mingyu winked at him and left as fast as he can with the book.

Wonwoo was stunned. He didn’t know what to do after that so he just sat at the chair and stared at the wall trying to calm himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter took so long to write. I don’t know why. 😪
> 
> Anyways, there are some things I just wanted to clear out. 😣 Firstly, the library was based from my previous university’s library. We actually really have those shelves that contains newly release fictional books, idk if it’s same as the others but I have read the whole ‘Fifty Shades Trilogy’ thanks to it. 😏 Secondly, those private study rooms. We have those as well. Lastly, I actually have to search what those windows on the doors are called (transom lights google said) 😂 I didn’t bother to learn them before but thanks to this fic I’m learning things! See! 😂  
I didn’t know why this chapter is so hard to write. I didn’t have that much time to write but when I do the ideas aren’t coming. Then, when I’m busy that’s when all the ideas are flowing. 😣 Imagine, I wrote the smut scene on my notebook while I’m on a meeting with my bosses. This is getting too long. 😆 I hope you enjoyed the chapter, as always, comments are really appreciated! 💕


	8. The other line...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is for one of my readers, Jeonjuly. I hope you enjoy it! 💜💚

On the other line...

It took Wonwoo a while to calm himself before he could head home. He was kinda pissed with Mingyu as he left him earlier not even bothering helping him with his hard on. So he went straight to his bed checking his phone out contemplating whether to text the younger or not. 

Wonwoo: I’m home asshole. 

Mingyu: Asshole? Are you mad Hyung? I thought we’re good already :’(

Wonwoo: Leaving right after getting head? That’s so nice of you Kim Mingyu. 

Mingyu: Lol! I’m really sorry Hyung, I really need to go to that class. I just remembered we will have a quiz. 

Mingyu: Don’t worry. I’ll make it up to you. ;)

Wonwoo: No need. I can handle myself. 

Mingyu: What???

Mingyu: Wdym???

Wonwoo: ;)

Wonwoo’s thinking whether to send the photo or not. He’s still not sure where the other actually stand. He know Mingyu’s attracted to him but that doesn’t mean the other would want to see dick pics.

Wonwoo’s still not sure how the younger wanted their set up. Even though they both can’t keep their hands off of each other when they’re together he can’t help but be very cautious on how to interact with the younger when his mind is not clouded with lust. So, Wonwoo took a risk. He took a photo of him still on his oversized hoodie minus the jeans. Only his white slim legs exposed for the younger. Right hand inside it’s pocket that seems to be grabbing something but that’s it. 

He hit send before he could change his mind. Then locked his phone and kept it on his table. Wonwoo has a lot of thinking to do regarding their situation. He never thought he would be this affected by the younger. When it comes to messing around before he had never have to be careful cause he’s familiar on how it works. What are the things he can do and when to stop. However, it’s different with Mingyu. The younger makes him unsure about a lot of things. He knows he is being careful not only just because of his brother. But for himself. Is it safe to say that he’s afraid? 

Wonwoo fell asleep while thinking about the younger. I must have been asleep for awhile. He thought as he saw that it’s already dark outside. He was about to turn around and continue his sleep when he heard the reason why he woke up. His phone is ringing. He reached for it to answer the call, eye’s still close not even checking who’s the caller.

Wonwoo: Hello? 

Voice still rough from sleep.

Caller: Hmmmm...

Wonwoo squinted his eyes as he checked the caller.

Wonwoo: Mingyu? Hello. You there?

Mingyu: Ahhhh... Hyung.. I really love how your voice sounds. Did I wake you up? It sounded so much deep and rough.

Fuck. I just freaking took a break from thinking about him.

Wonwoo: Eherm.. (he coughed) Yeah, I just woke up. 

Mingyu: Did you fall asleep thinking about me hyung?... Hmmm...? Cause I can’t stop thinking about you.

Shit. Wonwoo thought as he felt his neck and face warm up with the other’s words. Why the fuck does he sound so sexy? 

Wonwoo: Ah. R—really?

He stuttered.

Mingyu: Yeahh... 

Why the hell does he sounds so breathy??? Then it hits Wonwoo.

Wonwoo: A—are you at home now???

Mingyu: Yeah, I just got home. It’s been a long day. 

Mingyu sighed on the other line.

Mingyu: But I’m glad I got to spend some time with you earlier. 

Wonwoo would bet the other is smirking while he was saying that.

Wonwoo: You have to take a rest, you still have basketball practice tomorrow morning right?

Mingyu: Hmmmmm.... Yeahh... Just... Just have to take care of something.

Mingyu sighed again.

Wonwoo: Are you??? Are you doing what I’m thinking of you’re doing????

Mingyu chuckled.

Mingyu: Fuck hyung I can’t stop thinking about you earlier and then sending that sinful photo. You’re making me think you’re doing naughty things while I’m not with you.

The older cleared his throat. He knew this kind of feeling. He was very much familiar with it.

Wonwoo: You deserve it for being an asshole. 

Mingyu chuckled again. 

Mingyu: I said I would make it up to you right??? If it really isn’t an important class I would never dare to leave you in there. You looked so fucking hot out there hyung. You. On your knees with those delicious mouth of yours. Now, I’m regretting why I left you there. I might not be able to stop myself if I stayed much longer.

Wonwoo: What would you do? 

He was starting to breath heavily.

Mingyu: I would very much glad to kiss you more. I wanted to know how I tasted on your mouth.

Wonwoo: Shit...

He whispered but he’s sure the younger heard it.

Mingyu: And the photo??? I really wanted to kiss those legs of your’s now. Fuck. I just can’t stop thinking of you.

Wonwoo: A—are you touching yourself?

Wonwoo’s breath starting to become more heavy.

Mingyu: Yeah, I’m sorry hyung. I was planning on finishing jerking off while looking at your photo but that doesn’t seem enough. I just wanted to hear your voice.

Wonwoo: Hmm.. That’s okay. Mind if I join?

Mingyu: Fuck no. Ahhhh... You’d make me come just by saying those things. 

Wonwoo chuckled this time.

Wonwoo: So you liked the photo?

Mingyu: Hell yeah... You legs are beautiful I just want to touch them.

Wonwoo: Next time I’ll let you.

Mingyu: Hyung? Hmm.. Are you still wearing your hoodies? 

Wonwoo smirked at the question.

Wonwoo: Hmmm... Yeah.. I planned to touch myself earlier when I sent the photo but I fell asleep. I must have been tired as well. So I woke up still only wearing my hoodie.

Mingyu: Shit.. I really wanted to see you in it.

Wonwoo: Next time gyu. Hmmm...

Mingyu: Hmmm... I just can’t seem to get enough of you. What are you doing now?

Wonwoo: Hmm.. Just touching myself. My legs. Playing with my nipples.

Mingyu: Fuck! You like that? Next time I want to taste them. What else?

Wonwoo: My cock... It’s so hard. I just wanted you to touch them earlier but you left me. 

Wonwoo whined at the phone making the other hitched his breath on the other line.

Mingyu: I’m sorry baby. Hmm.. Next time I’ll take care of you. Could you teach me how to take care of you??? 

Wonwoo: Yeah... I want you to kiss me all over. My neck... Hmmm... Then my nipples down to my legs.

Wonwoo’s panting now. He was so hard he can feel himself leaking just by imagining Mingyu doing those things to him.

Mingyu: Will do baby. Will do. 

Wonwoo: Then, I want to taste your cock again. 

Mingyu: Yeah?

Wonwoo: Uhuh... I love how it’s thick and long inside my mouth. How I can’t swallow it all. I just want to feel it inside me.

Shit! Wonwoo thought. Have I given myself out that much? Deadass give away Jeon! 

Mingyu: Fuck hyung... I wanted to feel you too. Will you teach me how???

Wonwoo: Really??? You know I didn’t just meant by you inside my mouth right?

Mingyu: Yeah... I wanted to feel you too. I want to know how to make you feel good. How you want it. Will you tell me how?

Wonwoo: Yeah.. Fuck. I want you to touch me everywhere. I want to feel your strong hands on me. On my chest. On my legs.. On my back...

Mingyu: Then? 

Wonwoo: On my ass...

Fuck! It feels great to just tell what you wanted to say. Wonwoo breathed out.

Mingyu: What do you want me to do with your ass?

Wonwoo: I want you to touch them. Play with them while you touch me all over.

Mingyu: How? 

Wonwoo: I want you to fill my hole. With your fingers. I want you to stretch me ready for your big cock. 

Mingyu: Fuck! Ahhhhhh.....

Wonwoo: But first you have to prep me first. I don’t think your cock would fit in me. It’s so huge. I don’t think I’ll stretch that much...

Mingyu: Don’t worry baby. I’ll prep you good. Will make sure you take all of me.

Wonwoo: Ahhhh... Fuck! I really wanted to feel your cock in me so much. 

Wonwoo moans as he fingered himself while talking to the younger.

Mingyu: Me too. Are you—are you fingering yourself?

Wonwoo: Yeah, but it’s not enough. Your fingers are much more thick and big. Bet it would stretch me more than mine. 

Mingyu: Shit. I might come just because of that dirty mouth of yours. Tell me more baby.

Wonwoo: After you fingered me I want to feel your cock in me. I want to feel how your big cock will stretch me. I want to feel all you. Ahhhhh...

Mingyu: I’m near babe. Ughhhh... How about you? I—I want to come with you. Please Wonwoo.. 

Wonwoo started to pump himself fast now. Trying to keep up with the younger.

Wonwoo: Yeahh.... Then.... I want.. I want you to fuck me hard... and fast. Ahhhhh.... I want to feel all of your cock in me. Just you... haa... pounding in me... Hard.... ahhhhhh and fast! Hmmmm... Don’t stop! Please I’m near..

Mingyu growled at that which only made Wonwoo closer to edge.

Wonwoo: Mingyu please.. hmmmm.. I’m soo close.. 

Mingyu: Me too baby... Come. Come for ne huh?

Wonwoo came so hard he felt his body shook from the orgasm. He can’t help those little whines to come out of his mouth which made the younger cum as well.

Mingyu: Fuck! Ahhhhhhh.. Hmmm.... hrmmmm..

Both of them panting really hard. No one spoke until they steady out their breathing.

“Thanks hyung.” Mingyu said after sometime. 

“It’s weird when you thank me after that. I’m not some kind of phone sex worker.” Wonwoo said.

“Alright.” Mingyu chuckled at that.

“Sleep Mingyu.” You have to wake up early tomorrow. 

“But I want to talk to you more.” 

“We can meet tomorrow, Mingyu.” 

“I can’t tomorrow.” Mingyu said with a sigh.   
“I have some catching up to do with Arts and Design, I’m having a hard time with it.” 

“This early?” Wonwoo chuckled.

“I just don’t want to take a risk and fail this subject.” Mingyu sounded so tired.

“Alright. I’ll help you out.” Wonwoo yawned.

“Really?” Mingyu suddenly sounded so energized which made the older chuckle again.

“Yeah, meet me tomorrow at the library.”

“Thanks Wonwoo.” Mingyu whispered already drifting to sleep.

“It’s nothing Gyu. Go sleep. Goodnight.”

Wonwoo smiled unconsciously when he heard nothing from the other line but a soft snore. He indulged himself a little more before deciding to hang up and close his eyes. He feels at east after talking to the younger, however he’s still not sure where this is heading, still afraid of something. Honestly, he doesn’t know what he’s afraid of. People knowing his sexual orientation wasn’t really an issue to him. He knows the other can handle himself well. But it still surprised him how the other can accept and express himself without any hesitations. But what’s holding him from enjoying Mingyu’s company? Why does he always think negatively about their situation when he knows they are both enjoying it and not hurting anyone else?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I’m having a change of heart on how this fic will go. Still, I hope you guys continue reading it. 🙂


	9. Let’s stop this...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Continuing writing this turned out to be difficult for me. Idk guys maybe I was just going through something. :)

Let’s stop this...

Mingyu have been hanging out more with Wonwoo. They have unconciously set up a routine to eat lunch, meet up after class and go to the library, they would even head home together when Mingyu doesn’t have any basketball practice.

Today Mingyu even brought packed lunch for the two of them prepared by his mom. As Mingyu spend more time with him, his feelings for the younger also grew. Wonwoo knows this is more than just fondness and he wanted to talk to Mingyu about it. About them. But being a college student sucks. All the reports, projects and exams all due around at same time makes his head hurt. ‘So maybe, after exam week. I wanted to try.’ Wonwoo thought.

He really likes hanging out with the younger. Mingyu was charming and funny. He didn’t know talking to the younger was this fun. He can see how the younger was really interested in him, asking all questions and stuff. Most of the times he would be glad to answer the youngers’ questions but there are times when you woke up at the wrong side of the bed. Or didn’t sleep at all. 

“Hyung, come on let’s eat now.”

“Just a second Mingyu. Let me just finish this chapter.”

“But you already said that 2 chapters ago! I’m starving to death.”

“Just eat first then.”

“I waited for almost 2 hours because I wanted to eat with you. Come on, Hyung!”

“2 chapters Mingyu.” 

Mingyu continued to whine beside him and even dared to close the book he was reading.

“I said I’ll eat later! I didn’t ask you to wait for me! Will you stop being a push over for one goddamn minute?” 

Mingyu was shocked by the olders’ outburst.

“Okay.” He said after a while. 

Wonwoo was surprised when the taller suddenly stood up and left. He has been stressed with school work this past few weeks. Midterms are coming up in a week, there are tons of projects and homeworks to finish. The older has been cramming with a lot of things. He was actually kinda pissed with how the younger seems to be so carefree at this time of the year. 

‘Can’t he understand I have a lot of things to finish?’ Wonwoo thought.

He tried not to think about the younger anymore and finish his work but it seems like he can’t focus on what he was doing when he knows the younger might be mad at him. 

Wonwoo collected his things and went to find Mingyu. He was talking to his classmates when he saw him.

“Come on. Let’s eat now.” Wonwoo said.

Mingyu looked at him as if he can’t believe what he was saying.

“I can’t anymore. My friends and I are about to go now.”

Wonwoo was shocked with how cold Mingyu was to him.

“But... The packed lunch.”

“It’s okay. I gave it to my classmates.”  
Mingyu pointed out the girls sitting on the bench eating what seems to be his supposed to be lunch.

“Don’t worry. It’s okay. Don’t give me that look. It was just food. Anyways, I have to go. Try to still eat lunch. Okay?”

Wonwoo was left frozen with what Mingyu told him. 

‘What the hell was that?’ Wonwoo doesn’t know what he was feeling at that moment. Sure, Mingyu was mad at him. But isn’t that too trivial? They’re both college students for godsake! 

“Damn him. Whatever.” Wonwoo said to no one.

Wonwoo went home that day by himself for the first time in weeks. He was still busy with his studies but he can’t keep noticing that the younger didn’t even sent him a single text message that day.

‘Tomorrow for sure we’ll meet.’ Wonwoo thought.

Morning came. Then lunch. Still, there’s no Mingyu. Not even a single text message from him. Wonwoo took the initiative and texted the younger himself.

Wonwoo: “Let’s eat lunch.” 

Sent.

Mingyu: “I already ate with my friends.”

Huh.

Wonwoo: “Oh. Is that so? How about later after class? I’ll treat you ice cream.”

Mingyu: “I can’t. I have practice, then after that the team decided they wanted to hang out. Next time. Okay?”

Wonwoo: “Sure! :)”

Honestly, Wonwoo doesn’t know how to feel right now. ‘Is he trying to avoid me? No! Stop thinking nonsense! He might be just busy right now too.’ Wonwoo thought.

The exams have ended, all projects and assignments have already been submitted. Wonwoo including thousands of students in their university have survived the hell week. But still, no Mingyu.

‘Does he still have exams?’ Wonwoo thought. Just as when he was about to pick Mingyu at his classroom he saw him flirting with a girl. He quickly then retracted and hid to one of the toilet nearby.

He doesn’t want to think way a head specially there’s nothing going on between them. But why was he feeling this way? He doesn’t know how he will talk to Mingyu personally. He’s afraid the younger might be able to see his restlessness. So he tried to call the younger.

“Mingyu.”

“Oh, yes hyung?”

“Where are you right now? Come, let’s eat lunch. I.. I’ll treat you.”

“Ugh.. Hmmm.. Actually I’m not at the school anymore! My exams ended early so my friends and I went to hang out at the mall.”

‘Why is he lying? Wonwoo thought.’ Wonwoo’s mind went blank and didn’t respond to the younger at all.

“What?” He didn’t know he said that out loud.

“Hyung? Are you still there?”

Wonwoo coughed. Trying to get rid the shakiness in his voice.

“Yeah! Sure. Ah.. I’ll go now. Bye!”

‘What the fuck was that? Why was he lying? The hell? Is this still because of what happened at the library? Or he doesn’t want to hang out anymore? Is it because we didn’t do it this past few weeks? We didn’t even had sex yet! I mean, I know he wants it but just because of that? Did he found someone who wants to? Is it the girl?’ Wonwoo’s mind was overloaded with so many questions. 

Wonwoo doesn’t know what he was feeling. He suddenly felt cold and anxious. He wanted to run. To escape something he doesn’t know. His head felt like exploding and his eyes are burning. 

Wonwoo ran out. He doesn’t know where his feet were taking him but he continued to walk fast until his visions turned blur by tears verging out. ‘What’s this. I.. I can’t see. Tears? Why am I crying? I.. I can’t breath.’ 

Wonwoo’s knees gave out. He collapsed at one of the hallways luckily one of his classmates saw him.

“Wonwoo! Are you alright?”

“Hey! Wake up! Call someone from the clinic.”

He can no longer hear the commotion around him until someone lift him up from the ground.

“What happened to you Wonwoo?! I told you to eat properly!” It was Mingyu.

“I.. You..” Wonwoo wasn’t able to finish what he want to say cause everything turns pitch black.

Wonwoo woke up feeling tired.  
‘Where am I?’ Then, he remembered everything. 

Then he saw Mingyu staring at him. All the feeling he felt earlier suddenly went back he. His chest hurts, his eyes are burning. He wanted to run somewhere and hide.

“I’ll call the nurse. Wait here.” Mingyu said as he head for the door.

“I’m sorry about whatever I said last time!” Wonwoo suddenly blurted out. Which made Mingyu stop and face him.

“I know I was mean. But this semester was just really stressfull for me. I didn’t mean to ignore you. And be mean. I was eating I told you. I really did. I’m really sorry. But... But you didn’t have to ignore me! I thought... I thought you said you like me? I thought you liked me? Did you like someone else now? I know you’ve been ignoring me. You could’ve said so if you don’t wanna hang out anymore. I’ll understand.”

“What are you trying to say?” Mingyu said coldly.

“I know you’re avoiding me.” Wonwoo scoffed.

“You didn’t have to lie to not see me, you know. You could’ve just said so.” Wonwoo looked at the younger trying to control not to show his feelings.

“Okay.” Mingyu said. Expressionless.

‘What? Okay?’ Wonwoo was so confused.

“Let’s stop this Hyung.” Mingyu added.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry this turned out shittier every chapter.


	10. Let’s stop this Part 2...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas Everyone! 🎉☃️🎅🏼

Spending time with Wonwoo felt so natural with Mingyu. The older’s cold exterior was breaking bit by bit everytime they hang out. ‘So he really wasn’t cold at all’. Mingyu thought when he saw one day how Wonwoo suddenly gushed over a stray kitten they found. 

That’s when Mingyu got aware the little things Wonwoo has that reminded him he really must love cats. The small paw keychain he has on his bag, his phones’ wallpaper and the cute little cat bookmark he always use whenever he was reading.

“You really like cats, huh?” Mingyu asked out of nowhere while they we’re hanging out in a cafe with Jeonghan and Seungkwan.

“Huh? Yeah? Why are you asking all of a sudden?” 

“Nothing.” Mingyu chuckled.

The two continued talking to each other forgetting that they’re not alone. 

“What the fuck is this, hyung?” Seungkwan whispered to Jeonghan as they continue to watch the two.

“The hell if I know.” Jeonghan looked incredulous as they watch them flirt with each other.

“Are they dating? I didn’t see this coming. Does Chan know?” Seungkwan kept asking. 

“I don’t know Seungkwan. I haven’t seen them in weeks. And it’s the first time I saw them hang out together.”

“This is so fucked up. Where the hell’s Chan?” Seungkwan starting to feel uncomfortable in his seat.

“I will kill Cheol if he didn’t come here in 5 minutes.” Jeonghan hissed as he started to text and call his boyfriend.

Fortunately, their orders started to arrive saving the two from the view in front of them. After a while, Chan and Seungcheol also joined them. While the group is enjoying sharing food and conversation, Mingyu all of a sudden.. 

“Well it suites you. You look like a cat to me.”

Wonwoo looked like he’s going to explode.

Seungkwan choked on his drink.

Seungcheol and Jeonghan stopped midway as they were about to feed each other.

Chan continued eating seem’s like he’s not hearing anything around him.

Mingyu looked confused as to why the people around him reacted that way.

“Eh.. Why? Did I say something wrong?” Mingyu asked.

“Just shut your mouth if you don’t know what you’re saying.” Seungkwan said. 

“Why??? He does resemble a cat to me.” Mingyu 

Wonwoo is blushing silently at his seat as Jeonghan tried to explain Mingyu what ‘cat’ means.

“Well, Mingyu. I know you mean it literally like a cat. But it kinda have a double meaning.” Jeonghan tried to explain. 

“Huh? What does it mean?” Mingyu still confused.

“A cat is the one who takes the female role in gay sex. It’s the guy who takes it up to the ass. You dimwit.” Everyone was shocked with what Chan has said. They forgot they are with him. 

“I can’t believe you didn’t know that. When all you did during middle school is read manga.” Chan said carelessly while still eating. 

They didn’t say anything after that. However, the air seems colder than before. Seungkwan tried to open a new topic to avoid the awkwardness. Although, Wonwoo didn’t exactly came out, his friends have an idea about his preferences. They’re not sure with his brother though. 

“Hyung! You’re anniversary is coming up. Aren’t we going to celebrate? Seungkwan looked more excited than the couple.

“We’re still not sure Seungkwan, exam’s are next week. We’ll try to come up to something after that. Okay?” Jeonghan said as he console the super excited Seungkwan.

“Alright.” Seungkwan pouted. “I’m really gonna lose my fucking mind with all this school stuff. How are we able to graduate when they’re already killing us with all this shit to submit.” Seungkwan wailed.

“Hyung, Jun hyung said this sem is hell for your department?” Chan asked his brother.

“Yeah, there’s a lot of difficult subjects and professors this year. One might have been picking on us.” Wonwoo sighed.

“Is it Professor Cha?” Seungcheol asked.

“Yeah. Lately he’s been nitpicking on me and Jun.” Wonwoo rubbed his eyes as he felt tiredness trying to consume his body and mind.

“Be careful with that homophobic idiot. Last year he failed two of my classmates when he suspected them being gay and dating.” Seungcheol whispered while looking at Chan, who was talking loudly with Jeonghan and Seungkwan. 

“Yeah.. I know. Lately, his been giving Jun and I more attention than he should. I’ll just be careful and stay out of his radar for a while.” Wonwoo said.

“Who’s Jun?” Mingyu asked nonchalantly while still eating.

“My bestfriend.” Wonwoo dismissed.

“By the way. What’s going on? Between you two?” Seungcheol asked.

“Uhhh...” Wonwoo doesn’t know how to respond.

“I’m.. I still don’t know to be honest.” Wonwoo answered as he closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

“What? Have you told Chan?” Seungcheol asked Wonwoo.

“Not yet, hyung. Let’s just wait for this hell week to pass. Then I’ll think about it.” Wonwoo told Seungcheol while looking at the taller and his brother who was busy chatting about a video game. 

It’s been weeks since Mingyu and Chan played together so once they got the chance they set themselves for a video game marathon fully equipped with food and water in their hideout aka Chan’s room. 

“How’s school?” Mingyu asked while setting the game.

“Good. It’s not yet stressful for my department. Maybe cause we’re still first years’. Sure it’s a lot harder but it’s manageable.” Chan answered.

“I know right. Everyone’s on edge. Like their life depends on it. I don’t understand.” Mingyu huffed.

“Well, you really wouldn’t understand. Cause everything’s so easy for you. I didn’t even saw you review since high school but you always managed to pass every exam.”

“It’s not like it’s easy for me. I just have good memory. I guess?” Mingyu thought.

“Whatever.” Dino shrugged.

They’re in their 5th game when Chan suddenly asked.

“So, when did you and hyung started to hang out together?” 

“Huh?” Mingyu stopped playing.

“This past few days you’ve been spending a lot of time with my brother. Right?” Chan continued to play.

“Ah.. Yeah.. He’s been helping me with one of my subjects.” Mingyu scratched his head.

“You??? I’m not stupid Mingyu. You don’t need tutoring.” Chan paused the game and faced his bestfriend.

Mingyu can’t even look Chan in the eyes.

“I..” Mingyu don’t know how to start.

“I know you said you might be gay or not. And I’m okay with it. It doesn’t matter to me. But if you’re just experimenting. And with my brother. I don’t think I can accept that.” Chan said seriously it made Mingyu feel chills in his spine as the younger looked him straight in the eyes.

“It may seems like my brother and I are not that close cause we rarely talk or hang out together but we know each other. I know he had experiences. He may not tell me directly but I understand him. So if you’re just using him to experiment or find yourself. Please. Stop it. I don’t want our friendship ruined.” Chan said.

“O—of course. Don’t worry about it.” Mingyu stuttered.

Mingyu’s been thinking about what Chan told him the other day. It’s been eating him up. He felt guilty. He wasn’t sure why. Is it because his friend was right, that he’s confused and wanted to experiment with someone. Or is it because it can ruin they’re friendship? Chan and Wonwoo’s relationship.

Even though, he’s still excited to meet the older. He even asked his Mom for a packed lunch for two today, he knew they will be spending extra time reviewing cause Wonwoo had a lot of things to finish. He was smiling like an idiot and skipping through the halls looking for the older. And when he saw him. His smile dropped. He was talking to someone. Someone familiar. It looked like the guy who was always with him before. The guy who he used to see hang out inside Wonwoo’s room. 

“I gotta go, I have to meet Mingyu in 5 mins.” Wonwoo said.

“You’ve been spending a lot of time with that boy toy lately. I’m getting jealous.” Jun whined at him.

Wonwoo chuckle at that. “Stop it you idiot. Don’t call him that.” 

“Alright! But I missed hanging out with you.” Jun said giving him a knowing look.

Wonwoo sighed. 

“I know. I missed hanging out with you too. This weekend, I promise. Okay?” Wonwoo smiled at his bestfriend and hugges him tightly.

Mingyu felt dejected and confused. ‘Aaahhh.. So, they’re still hanging out. Well, there’s no reason for me to feel guilty then.’ 

He didn’t mentioned what he saw earlier. He just observed him. His mind running to places he didn’t wish to go. He was pissed. The older didn’t even dared look at him the whole time. Yet, he still try to get his attention. He wanted his attention. So when the older yelled at him it made him realize some things. So he quickly got up and left.

‘A push over huh?’ Mingyu huffed as he find his way out of the library. ‘He’s right though. I have been a push over. I was the only one who wanted this in the first place. I never heard him initiate anything or even tell me he likes me. I’m not even sure he treated me as a friend, atleast. I was just pushing myself to him. Maybe he was just afraid I’ll tell his brother, that’s why he hangs out with me.’ He grimaced when he realized he was still holding the packed lunch so he just gave it to his classmates. Then, decided he needed to start keeping his mind off of the older.

It’s an effort avoiding Wonwoo. Specially when they’re group of friends started to hang out together at the start of the school year. Luckily, Mingyu still has his team mates. Basketball has been a way for him to released his frustrations and kill time. He didn’t dare text or call the older. He had made a decision to stop bothering Wonwoo. It won’t do them any good anyway. So when one of his classmates started to show interest in him he decided to try it out. It wasn’t that bad at first, they were just talking but when the girl started to be clingy it made him really uncomfortable. 

‘Why can’t he be clingy even just for a day.’ His thoughts was cut off when all of a sudden the guy in his mind was calling him. It was a while before he decided to answer. 

“Mingyu.” He heard a deep voice say his name.‘Fuck! I missed his voice. I miss him.’

“Oh, yes hyung?” Mingyu tried to keep his emotions intact.

“Where are you right now? Come, let’s eat lunch. I.. I’ll treat you.” 

“Ugh.. Hmmm.. Actually I’m not at the school anymore! My exams ended early so my friends and I went to hang out at the mall.” 

‘I can’t break now. It’s for our own good.’ Mingyu thought as he made another excuse to not meet the older. He thought he heard something Wonwoo said but was quickly covered by the younger when he suddenly decided to end the call quickly. It made him feel so much guilt. Wonwoo’s voice sounded sad. But why would he be sad when Mingyu was just giving him what he wanted in the first place. To leave him alone. But still, he wanted to see the older to make sure he wasn’t sad. 

He was walking in the hallways heading to practice when he heard someone yelled Wonwoo’s name. He quickly turned and looked around to find the older. His heart dropped when he saw him crouched down on the floor. He quickly picked him up and headed to the clinic. The older was whimpering. He wasn’t sure if he was unconscious but he looked too weak in his arms. He seemed crying. Mingyu didn’t understand anything he was saying aside from ‘I hate you’. 

‘What are you doing to yourself Wonwoo.’

So when the older woke up and broke down in front of him. It made him more confused. Why is he acting like this all of a sudden? Like he was really affected when the younger didn’t contact him.

“I know I was mean. But this semester was just really stressfull for me. I didn’t mean to ignore you. And be mean. I was eating I told you. I really did. I’m really sorry. But... But you didn’t have to ignore me! I thought... I thought you said you like me? I thought you liked me? Did you like someone else now? I know you’ve been ignoring me. You could’ve said so if you don’t wanna hang out anymore. I’ll understand.”

“What are you trying to say?” Mingyu said coldly.

“I know you’re avoiding me.” Wonwoo scoffed.

“You didn’t have to lie to not see me, you know. You could’ve just said so.” Wonwoo looked at the younger trying to control not to show his feelings.

“Okay.” Mingyu said. Expressionless.

‘What? Okay?’ Wonwoo was so confused.

“Let’s stop this Hyung.” Mingyu added.

“What?” Wonwoo repeated to no one.

“I’m sorry I drag you into this.” Mingyu said.

“I thought you said you like me?” Wonwoo asked.

“I do. But I don’t want to be a burden. And I’m sure your life will be much easier if I don’t pester you. You can spend time the way you wanted. Don’t worry about Chan. I told you I won’t tell him anything. I won’t out you like that. But you really need to talk to your brother. And you’ll have time hang out with Jun. Right?”

“Why are you saying this?” Mingyu was shocked to see the older suddenly cry. He was just crying. Sobbing even. 

“What burden? I said I didn’t mean it! I was.. I was about to ask you.. To tell you I like you too.. After the exams. I was about to talk to Chan. To tell Jun. Our friends.” Wonwoo cried hard. Not even struggling to hide his feelings anymore. He just let his feelings out. It pains Mingyu see the older like this and to know that he’s the reason behind Wonwoo’s tears. What the older said went straight to his heart. He can’t do this anymore. To himself. To Wonwoo. So he grabbed Wonwoo and hugged him tight.

“I’m sorry.” Mingyu whispered to Wonwoo’s head which made the latter cry harder.

“Please, stop crying. I can’t handle seeing you like this.” Mingyu tried to console the other. 

“You.. I like you.” Wonwoo said still sobbing.

“I like you too.” Mingyu whispered.

“But you’re avoiding me. You said you wanted to stop seeing me.”

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean it too. I still like you. Too much even.” Mingyu held Wonwoo face with both hands wiping the others tears as he run his fingers through his hairs and sprayed little kisses on Wonwoo’s cheeks, nose, eyes, head then to his lips.

“I want to make this right, hyung.” Mingyu said once the older stopped crying and have calmed down. 

“Ok. Me too.” Wonwoo said after a deep breath.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you again for reading guys! I really appreciate it. I’m trying to include more feelings into this fic which is completely opposite of when I started writing this. 
> 
> I just want to share that english is not my first language so I’m sorry if some of the conversations sounded awkward. But I’m trying my best everytime I publish a chapter. Also, this is not proofread by anyone so if there are any spellings or grammatically incorrect lines. I hope you understand. And lastly, I write base on my mood. I don’t want to push myself to produce a paragraph or chapter I’m not happy or contended with. So I hope you guys still enjoy this. Oh btw, I have started twitter? If you wish to contact me there anytime please feel free to. Thank you guys! 💕
> 
> @PessimistV


	11. You’re gonna break me...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a month left before I see our boys 🤗 I’m super excited for the concert!  
I hope every carats will be able to watch their concert someday. All carats deserved it! ✊🏻💕

“Mingyu.” Wonwoo breathes.

“Hyung, tell me what to do.” Mingyu whispered as he continue to kiss the older softly. 

“Just kiss me, please.” The older begged.

Mingyu showered him with sweet kisses. Taking his time embracing, trying to comfort Wonwoo’s restlessness. 

After the incident earlier Mingyu walked the older home to make sure he will arrive safe and won’t collapse on the way back. However, the older asked if he could stay a little bit since Chan was still on school and no one’s home except them. Mingyu couldn’t turn down the request especially if he himself wanted to spend more time with the older. So here they are at Wonwoo’s bed. Cuddling turned to kisses. Then, their kisses deepened to much more.

“Hyung.” Mingyu called while still kissing the older who was now stradling him.

“Hmmm..?” Wonwoo answered between kisses.

“What are the possibilities of us getting hurt if we’ll continue this?” Mingyu stop and looked at the Wonwoo.

“What do you mean? During sex or just like earlier?” Wonwoo whispered as he stared back at the younger.

“Both?” Mingyu answered. 

“I know you won’t hurt me physically, Gyu.” Wonwoo whispered and pecked the younger on the lips. “I just hope earlier won’t happen again.” Wonwoo looked at the younger with eyes full of worries and Mingyu hates that he’s one of the reason the older was feeling that way.

“I won’t hyung. I’ll do my best not to. So please, tell me everything from now on. I want everything cleared now. I want you. And only you. I’ll try my best to understand you more so I’m hoping that you’ll bear with me while I do..” Wonwoo cut the younger off by kissing him then..

“I will... I want you too... Thanks for trying to understand me... I’ll do my best too...” Wonwoo said as he continued to kiss the younger deeply.

This was way more than enough assurance for Mingyu. More than what he longed for from the start. So instead of saying anything he just showed his feelings to the older. 

Deepening the kiss doesn’t seemed enough for the two. They tried to get closer but their clothes wouldn’t allow them to feel each other more. Mingyu started tugging Wonwoo’s collar trying to get more access of the older’s magnificent neck while Wonwoo was reaching Mingyu’s shirt from his back trying to remove it completely.

“Off please. Take off your shirt.” Wonwoo gasped.

Mingyu then pulled off from the older and removed Wonwoo’s clothes as fast as he removed his. Once he saw the older’s creamy white chest, he dove in to attack the older’s neck biting, nipping and licking wet stripes to it.

“Fuck hyung. Your so white and soft. I wanna leave marks on you. I wanna ruin your beautiful neck.” Wonwoo groaned as Mingyu did exactly what he said.

Pleasure was taking over Wonwoo’s mind and body. He can’t do anything but moan and grind to Mingyu’s lap. He wants to pleasure the younger too, make him feel how he made him feel. So, with all his might he pushed him to reverse their position, he slotted himself between Mingyu’s legs as the younger lay on his back and him laying on top of the other. He continued to kiss Mingyu passionately as he caress the younger’s chest down to his abs then up to his sides. Mingyu felt strong yet soft in his hands. 

Wonwoo moved down slowly trailing kisses on Mingyu’s jaw, on the back of his ear, then biting softly on his left lobe. He heard the younger groan, this encouraged him to continue what he’s doing. On Mingyu’s neck down to his nipples nipping slowly and circling the bud a few times with his tongue. 

Mingyu was now panting under him. Eye’s close and mouth slightly parted due to his huffed breathing. He seemed to be relishing the feeling of Wonwoo’s mouth on him.

“Mingyu, look at me.” Wonwoo demanded in the middle of playing with the younger’s nipples. When he obliged, it seems like he became twice as sensitive as before.

“Wonwoo.” He breathes. Stroking the older’s hair and face.

“Do you want this Gyu? Are you sure? I don’t think I’ll be able to control myself anymore.” Mingyu just groaned with what he heard and encouraged the older by stroking his hair then pulling it a little rougher close to his nipples.

“Hmmm... Does it feel good?” Wonwoo teased between licks.

“I bet no one ever had paid attention to them before. Do you know you can come with just playing with your nipples?” Wonwoo then bit one of his nipples lightly then soothed it with his tongue. 

“Ahhhh.. Fuck!” Mingyu suddenly reached for the older pulling him up to kiss him again.

“If you keep saying those stuff, I won’t be able to fucking last.” Mingyu said gruffly as he kiss him hard holding unto his nape and ass. Wonwoo then positioned himself again unto Mingyu’s lap, straddling him again and rolling his hips to the other’s crotch. Although, both of them are still on their boxers Mingyu felt like coming soon. He can feel wetness sipping through his boxers and he’s sure it’s not from him. Just thinking about Wonwoo being wet and hard with just kissing and grinding made him another step closer to edge.

“Fuck. Stop moving for a second.” Mingyu tried to hold the older’s hips from grinding into him.

“No.. I can’t.. I need to come.” Wonwoo whined as he struggled to kiss the Mingyu and roll his hips in-spite being held by the other.

“Fuck. Okay.” Mingyu released his hips and let the older grind into him.

Wonwoo was whining more as he tried to find release just by rubbing himself to the other but it seems not enough. “More.. More, Mingyu” he moaned helplessly.

“God, Wonwoo your going to kill me with this.” He said as he removed his own boxer then peeled off the older from his now wet underwear. 

He helped the older by grinding their now bare cocks with each other, holding the others hips close to him as they rub each other with their own wetness. 

“Fuck. Gyu please. I need to.. Now.” Wonwoo cried as Mingyu held both of their cocks in his huge hand, rubbing them together to fasten their release.

“Hyung, shit. Lay back. I need to do fuck you—” Mingyu said as he pushed the older down trying to lay on top of the older.

“No! No.. Stupid. Not yet.” Wonwoo suddenly panicked. Remembering how he haven’t been fucked in months and how big Mingyu is. 

“I can’t take you in yet.” Wonwoo pushed the younger slightly as Mingyu positioned himself on top of him.

“I need to prep first. Your too big. You’re going to break me.” Wonwoo said softly as he watch the younger realized what he meant.

“Okay, but we need to stop. I won’t last long anymore—” Mingyu said as he kissed the older in the lips and tried to get up.

“No! Let’s just finish up. I’m really near gyu. I need to come. Please?” Wonwoo grabbed the others shoulders as he wrap his legs around the younger’s bottom and started rubbing their cock’s again.

“Okay. Shit! Okay—” Mingyu swallowed thickly as he joined the other below him.

He positioned himself on top on Wonwoo and started to grind his cock to the older’s. He grabbed Wonwoo legs from being wrapped around him then spread them open so he can fully move. 

“Fuck hyung, your so pretty.” Mingyu watch their cock rub together as he trail kisses to Wonwoo’s ankle up to his legs. He experimentally lifted the older’s legs more, now holding the back of Wonwoo’s knees, pushing them forward towards the older’s chest as he roll his hips to the other’s cock to his pinking balls. He was amazed when he saw the older’s pink hole. ‘Fuck, he’s so pretty and tight. How am I gonna fit in there.’ He was thrilled with the thought of putting his dick inside that pretty hole. So he experimentally rolled his dick a little lower to the hole. Just rubbing, not daring to push in.

“Ahh! Fuck! Mingyu.” Wonwoo gasped loud enough to make Mingyu worried a little that someone might hear them. But that didn’t affect him enough to stop with what he’s doing so he rubbed his tip more, slowly onto the older’s entrance by gripping his cock at the base then just spread his slick all over it.

“Fuck, babe. I can’t wait to enter you.” Mingyu groaned.

“Your so hot like this all spread out for me. Your gonna make me come.” Mingyu said as as he continue to rub himself to the other’s hole. He was now stroking his dick as he watch it hit Wonwoo’s entrance a little. 

“Can I come on you like this babe? Please?” Mingyu asked the older’s permission as he continue to rub jerk himself off.

“Yeah.. But I’m already close. Don’t stop. Please.” Wonwoo said as he was nearing his own release. So, Mingyu grabbed the Wonwoo’s hands and positioned them over at the back of his knees. Letting the older hold himself wide open as Mingyu grabbed their cocks in each hand and jerk them. 

“Ahhhhhhh fuck I’m close. Faster!” Wonwoo groaned as he felt the familiar knot in his stomach starting to tighten.

“Shit. Your hole is so pretty. I’m gonna come on it. Gonna paint your tight pink hole with my come.” Mingyu said gruffly as he pumped their cocks faster now.

“Ah.. Ah! Ah! Ah! Fuucckkk... Ahhh!” Wonwoo can’t stop moaning as he come on Mingyu’s hands.

“Fuck! Hyung, your gaping. Can I shoot inside? Yeah?” With just a few strokes Mingyu came shooting at the other, same time as Wonwoo’s started to gape again. He made sure to come on the older, painting his balls and hole with stripes of white cum. He even tried to get some of his cum inside Wonwoo’s when he opened up for the last time before Mingyu collapsed on top of the him.

“Give me 5 minutes.” Mingyu stated out of nowhere still panting. 

Wonwoo didn’t dare say a thing but his dick twitched a little. If it’s from over stimulation or excitement, he doesn’t know. So he lay still waiting for the younger to say something.

“Teach me how to prep you.” Mingyu said as he move up to reach for the lube on top of Wonwoo’s side table.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic was really just an excuse to write smut. There, I said it.


End file.
